Lyrics/What's Happening? (Song)
Hangul= every day yeah yeah yeah yeah every day yeah yeah yeah yeah 야 너 똑바로 말해 어디야 어딘데 (집이지~) 지금 어딘데 자꾸 왔다 갔다 뭐라는 거야 이상해 정말 이상해 오늘따라 너의 목소리가 떨리는 거 모르니 입만 열면 너는 매일 거짓말 눈만 뜨면 너는 매일 거짓말 틈만 나면 너는 매일 거짓말 이제 나는 알았어 그럴 줄 알았어 이게 무슨 일이야 이렇게 좋은 날에 이게 무슨 일이야 이렇게 좋은 날에 you! baby I want you beautiful love (hey) wassup wassup tell me tell me wassup 이게 무슨 일이야 이렇게 좋은 날에 이게 무슨 일이야 이렇게 좋은 날에 you! baby I want you beautiful love (hey) wassup wassup tell me tell me wassup 야 너 솔직히 말해 누구야 누군데 그리 자연스러워 팔짱 아무리 잘해 줘 봤자 말짱 꽝이야 이게 다 누구의 탓이야 다 퍼준 게 죄? 이건 아니야 이렇게 될 거라고 생각은 했지만 될 거라곤 몰랐네 꿈에도 밥이나 먹어야지 근데 뭐 먹지 맘은 아픈데 (woo hoo) 비만 내리네 (woo hoo) 나는 이런데 넌 웃고 있겠지 oh no 입만 열면 너는 매일 거짓말 눈만 뜨면 너는 매일 거짓말 틈만 나면 너는 매일 거짓말 이제 나는 알았어 그럴 줄 알았어 이게 무슨 일이야 이렇게 좋은 날에 이게 무슨 일이야 이렇게 좋은 날에 you! baby I want you beautiful love (hey) wassup wassup tell me tell me wassup 가기 전에 돌아서기 전에 내게로 돌아와요 baby girl (alright) 늘 밝지 않아도 좋아 (alright) 날 찾지 않아도 좋아 (alright) 널 쳐다만 봐도 좋아 난 falling in love falling in love you woo woo woo 이게 무슨 일이야 이렇게 좋은 날에 이게 무슨 일이야 이렇게 좋은 날 너는 왜 yeah yeah yeah yeah wassup wassup tell me tell me wassup 이게 무슨 일이야 이렇게 좋은 날에 이게 무슨 일이야 이렇게 좋은 날 정말 왜 yeah yeah yeah yeah wassup wassup tell me tell me wassup every time I think about you every day 널 생각해 every time I think about you 난 오늘도 every time I think about you every day 널 생각해 every time I think about you 난 오늘도 야 너 나한테 잘해 알겠지? |-| Romanization= every day yeah yeah yeah yeah every day yeah yeah yeah yeah Ya no tokbaro malhe odiya Odinde (jibiji~) jigeum odinde Jaku watda gatda mworaneun goya Isanghe jongmal isanghe Oneultara noye moksoriga tollineun go moreuni Ibman yolmyon noneun meil gojitmal Nunman teumyon noneun meil gojitmal Teumman namyon noneun meil gojitmal Ije naneun arasso Geurol jul arasso Ige museun iriya irohke joheun nare Ige museun iriya irohke joheun nare you! baby I want you beautiful love (hey) wassup wassup tell me tell me wassup Ige museun iriya irohke joheun nare Ige museun iriya irohke joheun nare you! baby I want you beautiful love (hey) wassup wassup tell me tell me wassup Ya no soljikhi malhe nuguya Nugunde geuri jayonseurowo palcang Amuri jalhe jwo bwatji malcang kwangiya Ige da nuguye tasiya Da phojun ge jwe? Igon aniya Irohke dwel gorigo senggakeun hetjiman Dwel goragon mollatne kumedo Bamina mogoyaji geunde mwo mokji Mameun apheunde (woo hoo) Biman neri ne (woo hoo) Naneun ironde non utgo itgetji oh no Ibman yolmyon noneun meil gotjimal Nunman teumyon noneun meil gotjimanl Teumman namyon noneun meil gojitmal Ije naneun arasso Geurol jul arasso Ige museun iriya irohke joheun nare Ige museun iriya irohke joheun nare you! baby I want you beautiful love (hey) wassup wassup tell me tell me wassup Gagi jone dorasogi jone negero dorawayo baby girl (alright) Neuk bakji anado joa (alright) Nal catji anado joa (alright) Nol cyodaman bwado joa nan falling in love falling in love you woo woo woo Ige museun iriya irohke joheun nare Ige museun iriya irohke joheun nal Noneun we yeah yeah yeah yeah wassup wassup tell me tell me wassup Ige museun iriya irohke joheun nare Ige museun iriya irohke joheun nal Jongmal we yeah yeah yeah yeah wassup wassup tell me tell me wassup every time I think about you every day nol senggakhe every time I think about you nan oneuldo every time I think about you every day nol senggakhe every time I think about you nan oneuldo Ya no nahante jalhe algetji? |-| English= every day yeah yeah yeah yeah every day yeah yeah yeah yeah “hey! hey!! Tell me the truth!” Where are you? (at home~) Where are you now? Still changing your mind, we can’t meet That’s really suspicious right? With that way of talking Won’t your lie be found out? You’re excuses are lies You lie 24/7 Even the texts you send are lies Now I know Right?! I knew it What’s going on? Seriously, what is this? What’s going on? Seriously, what is this? you! baby I want you beautiful love (hey) wassup wassup tell me tell me wassup What’s going on? Seriously, what is this? What’s going on? Seriously, what is this? you! baby I want you beautiful love (hey) wassup wassup tell me tell me wassup “Ah, hey, who is that guy?” Side by side, with crossed arms!? Its bad In the end, will I win, or give up~? I’ve given everything and it has no meaning, does it? With this, its probably over, after all, I’m finished “This sucks but… tomorrow will come… I’m hungry…” My heart sinks (woo hoo) The rain falls (woo hoo) And you’re enjoying yourself oh no You’re excuses are lies You lie 24/7 Even the texts you send are lies Now I know Right?! I knew it What’s going on? Seriously, what is this? What’s going on? Seriously, what is this? you! baby I want you beautiful wassup wassup tell me tell me wassup Hey, face me just one more time baby girl (alright) I don’t want anything from you (alright) but to watch over you from a distance (alright) that can’t be helped falling in love falling in love you woo woo woo What’s going on? Seriously, what is this? What’s going on? Seriously, what is this? Why do you? yeah yeah yeah wassup wassup tell me tell me wassup What’s going on? Seriously, what is this? What’s going on? Seriously, what is this? So why? yeah yeah yeah wassup wassup tell me tell me wassup every time I think about you every day how much every time I think about you Over and over every time I think about you every day how much every time I think about you Yeah, I think so Ah, but, look over here! Over here! |-| Japanese= every day yeah yeah yeah yeah every day yeah yeah yeah yeah ヤ、おい　本当のこと言えよ！ どこで？（家よ〜）　今どこで？ またワッタガッタ会えないや マジで　怪しいね その話し方 嘘がバレバレなのに 喋れば言い訳　コジンマル 君四六時中　コジンマル 暇さえありゃメール　コジンマル 今ならアラソ でしょ！？アラソ イゲ　ムスン　イリヤ　マジこれは何？ イゲ　ムスン　イリヤ　マジこれは何？ you! baby I want you beautiful love (hey) wassup wassup tell me tell me wassup イゲ　ムスン　イリヤ　マジこれは何？ イゲ　ムスン　イリヤ　マジこれは何？ you! baby I want you beautiful love (hey) wassup wassup tell me tell me wassup あ、ねぇ　そっちの彼　誰だ？ 並んで腕組み！？　やばいじゃん つまり勝ち目無いし降参かな〜 全て捧げたんじゃカッコだけじゃ意味ないじゃん これで終わったかも 結局俺は終わってるよ 落ち込むけど　明日が来るし… お腹減った 胸沈んで (woo hoo) 雨が降って (woo hoo) 君遊んで浮かれてるし…　oh no 喋れば言い訳　コジンマル 君四六時中　コジンマル 暇さえありゃメール　コジンマル 今ならアラッソ でしょ！？アラッソ イゲ　ムスン　イリヤ　マジこれは何？ イゲ　ムスン　イリヤ　マジこれは何？ you! baby I want you beautiful love (hey) wassup wassup tell me tell me wassup だけどね　もう一度だけ 僕に向いてよ baby girl (alright) 何も君に望まない (alright) 遠くから見ていたい (alright) それだけでしょうがない falling in love falling in love you woo woo woo イゲ　ムスン　イリヤ　マジこれは何？ イゲ　ムスン　イリヤ　マジこれは何？ ノヌンウェ　yeah yeah yeah yeah wassup wassup tell me tell me wassup イゲ　ムスン　イリヤ　マジこれは何？ イゲ　ムスン　イリヤ　マジこれは何？ チョンマルウェ　yeah yeah yeah yeah wassup wassup tell me tell me wassup every time I think about you every day どれだけ every time I think about you 何回も every time I think about you every day どれだけ every time I think about you ねぇ想うよ あ、 でも　こっち見てよ！ こっち！ |-| Romaji= every day yeah yeah yeah yeah every day yeah yeah yeah yeah ya oi hontou no koto ie yo doko de (ie yo~) ima doko de mada WATTA GATTA aenai ya maji de ayashii ne sono hanashi kata uso ga BAREBARE na no ni shabereba iiwake KOJINMARU kimi shirokujichu KOJINMARU hima sae arya MEERU KOJINMARU ima nara ARASO desho!? ARASO IGE MUSUN IRIYA MAJI kore wa nani IGE MUSUN IRIYA MAJI kore wa nani you! baby I want you beautiful love (hey) wassup wassup tell me tell me wassup IGE MUSUN IRIYA MAJI kore wa nani IGE MUSUN IRIYA MAJI kore wa nani you! baby I want you beautiful love (hey) wassup wassup tell me tell me wassup a, nee sochi no kare dare da? narande udekumi!? yabai jan sumari kachime naishi kousan kana~ subete sasaegetan ja kakkou dake ja iminai jan kore de owatta kamo kekkyoku ore wa owatteru yo ochikomu kedo ashita ga kurushi onaka heta munashizunde (woo hoo) ame ga futte (woo hoo) kimi asonde ukareterushi oh no shabereba iiwake KOJINMARU kimi shirokujichu KOJINMARU hima sae arya MEERU KOJINMARU ima nara ARASO desho!? ARASO IGE MUSUN IRIYA MAJI kore wa nani IGE MUSUN IRIYA MAJI kore wa nani you! baby I want you beautiful wassup wassup tell me tell me wassup dakedo ne mou ichido dake boku ni muite yo baby girl (alright) nani mo kimi ni nozomanai (alright) tooikara mite itai (alright) sore dakedo shouganai falling in love (yes) falling in love you woo woo woo IGE MUSUN IRIYA MAJI kore wa nani IGE MUSUN IRIYA MAJI kore wa nani NONUNUE yeah yeah yeah yeah wassup wassup tell me tell me wassup IGE MUSUN IRIYA MAJI kore wa nani IGE MUSUN IRIYA MAJI kore wa nani CHONMARUUE yeah yeah yeah yeah wassup wassup tell me tell me wassup every time I think about you every day dore dake every time I think about you nankai mo every time I think about you every day dore dake every time I think about you ne omou yo a, demo kochi mite yo! kochi! References *Hangul and Korean Romanization via korean44 @ BlogSpot *Japanese Lyrics, Romaji, and English Translations via ColorCodedLyrics Category:Lyrics